


Whisper of Lust

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Becketcest - Freeform, Bodyswap, Daddy Kink, Hansencest - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Marshall Hercules Hansen, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt causes a bit of chaos when his experiments on baby Otachi's remains accidentally body swap the Marshall's favorite Rangers. Herc find babysitting Chuck and Raleigh exhausting, but all together satisfying in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for a [Pacific Rim Kink Meme Tumblr](http://pacificrimkinkmeme.tumblr.com/) [prompt](http://pacificrimkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/85814570371/).

At first, all Herc hears is the screaming. The cursing quickly follows, and he sighs and heads down to break up yet another fight between his son and Becket. Except, when he arrives, they aren't fighting each other.

Raleigh has Newt by the shirt, pinned high against the wall. He's angry and yelling, and managing a fine stream of Australian curses. He hadn't known the younger pilot had managed to pick up so many when last he was about Sydney. And he would have probably been suitably impressed, broken it up and gone about his day if not for the fact that his son looked _concerned_. A hand on each of Raleigh's shoulders, he's desperately trying to get him to listen to him to little effect.

"What's going on here?!" he bellows, and everyone goes still and quiet.

"This _squint_ here has a lot of explaining to do," Raleigh drawls. It sounds sort of strangled, but it could just be that he isn't used to hearing Raleigh talk with so much vehemence.

"Chuck, calm down," his son says.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Ray! I am calm!" Raleigh cries. He shakes Newt for added measure and turns to look at the redhead who's only an inch or two taller than him. "He's not dead yet, is he?!"

"Guys!" Newt gasps, hands up in front of him. "I can explain!"

"Oh you can, can you?!" Raleigh shouts and shoves him roughly - unnecessarily - against the wall again. "Well aren't you right helpful. Brimming with answers now, aren't we?!"

Herc's eyes narrow on the blond. It's more than just the odd new way of talking, the sudden intimate knowledge of Aussie lingo. It's the way he's standing. The set of his shoulders and the pull of his back muscles and the way his guiding leg has been drawn back. Ready to snap forward with a vengeance. "...Chuck?"

"Yeah, hello, Dad!" snaps Raleigh. "You with us now, then?!"

Herc drags a hand across his face with a silent groan. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing!" cries Newt, hands flagging in front of him. "Except, okay, maybe I was looking into baby Otachi's genetic sequence, and really the way the Kaiju hive mind system works--it's the most amazing-"

"ON POINT!"

The scientist actually flinches, which is about when Raleigh--Chuck drops him.

"So maybe there was a _tiny_ leak in the containment chamber when we were testing the neural symbiosis-"

"Let me get this straight," he replies, desperately trying to keep his temper. "You performed a highly unstable test on a Kaiju corpse without taking proper protocol channels into consideration and now, _somehow_ two of my best Rangers have what....swapped consciousness?"

Newt see-sawed both hands, head bobbing slightly. "More or less." He gave a squeak and backed around Chuck--Raleigh. Hiding behind his form the moment Herc took a frankly dangerous step closer. His son - in Raleigh's body - looked vindicated. While Raleigh, in Chuck's promptly threw up both hands and made with the eyes. "Sir-"

"OI!" Chuck shouts, throwing an arm out, pointing at him viciously. "Don't make that face while you're wearing my body! It's insulting!!"

Raleigh does such a good job scowling in response that for a moment, Herc thinks he might have hallucinated the last five minutes. Of course, not even that dream was kind enough to stick around.

"Chuck," Raleigh sighs in exasperation. "Beating Newt's brain against a wall isn't going to change us back any faster."

"It sure as fuck is going to make me _feel_ better!"

Raleigh graces him with a look that is pure Chuck. The one that says he thinks you're an idiot and should probably stop breathing for the sake of mankind.

Herc rubs at his temples. A fine headache was worming it's way through, just trying to keep the two straight in his head.

"Enough! The both of you! You're Rangers for Christ's sake! At attention!"

They both draw themselves up to full height, arms at their sides and chins raised. It's a good thing they're about equal in height, Herc thinks, or else he'd end up having to deal with two people unaccustomed to the length of their new limbs. And no one needed any return to teenaged awkwardness in the busy days ahead.

"Dr. Geiszler. Can it be fixed?"

"I don't-" He swallows audibly at the look Herc directs his way. "...yes?" he squeaks after a moment, the vowel drawn out and too much question in his tone for Herc's comfort.

"Start working on it."

"Ranger Becket. Ranger Hansen. You're to go to Mr. Becket's room, _peacefully_ pack up all his things and report to mine."

The pair blink at him in confusion.

"Until this mess is over, you'll both be staying with me. Chuck's room is already attached, no need to pack up anything there."

"But, Dad-!"

He holds up a hand. "On the double. Dismissed!"

They side eye each other for a long moment, before Raleigh starts off, and there is _no_ hiding the telltale Becket strut. It looks good on Chuck, he thinks. Chuck's mountain of muscle windbreaker stalk looks less impressive on Raleigh. But the view's still nice.

"Mako, would you-"

"Of course," she agrees, a laugh in her voice.

"Thank you."

She trots off after them, and Herc stands in the hall while the group disperses and wonders how the hell he's supposed to survive the next...however long it takes to swap them back.

~~~

They're fighting again. Herc rolls over and shoves his face deeper into the pillow with a groan. He doesn't even know what it's about, all he can hear is the strangely pitched raised voices and the clomp of boots on metal. He waits, desperately hoping they'll stop. When they don't he pushes himself up with a grunt and doesn't bother dressing.

It doesn't much matter _what_ they're arguing about. It's four in the bloody morning. They're going to _stop_!

"OI!" he shouts, after having thrown the door open. It was probably a mistake forcing them to live in such close quarters together. He'd been _hoping_ , of course, that at the very least it'd bring them together. But it's worse than Gottlieb and Geiszler. And what makes it really grate on his nerves is the fact that it's right there, in his quarters. Inescapable and incessant. Chuck won't listen and Raleigh seems to have noticed he can push the envelope because he's wearing Chuck's face and half the time Herc gets mixed up enough to forget about everything but getting them to shut the fuck up. "What the bleeding hell is it now?!"

They pause, squared off and glaring. Chuck has something in his hand, bits of metal chain dangling. Raleigh looks murderous, his hand clenched high in a fist, Herc is one hundred percent certain he'd have no issue with connecting to his own face.

Chuck swings his arm out and opens his palm. Raleigh flinches, making an abortive move forward as if fully prepared to dive to catch the thing before it hits the ground should Chuck drop it. Chuck doesn't, just holds it out and waits.

Herc crosses over and takes it from him, smoothing his fingers over the beaten scraps of...dogtags.

 _Becket._ They read. _Yancy._

He inhales sharply through his nose, hand closing about the tags. "And what's the fight about?" he asks calmly.

Raleigh's eyes stare at the wall, a familiar swirl of blue and green, strangely lit with unshead tears. Herc's only seen that broken look once on his son's face in eleven years. The day he walked off to pilot Striker with someone else. The day they lost Stacker.

"They swapped tags, Dad," Chuck replies, somewhat subdued by the look on his own face. "If Raleigh'd died in Pitfall, we might never have recovered the right body."

Herc sighs and rubs at his brow, the dogtags jingling with the swing of his arm. There are few things Chuck takes seriously. The law of Ranger life is just short of holy to him. Of course he wouldn't understand. It was far too sentimental.

He holds the tags out to Raleigh who refuses to take them. "He has to wear them," he says stubbornly.

"I am not wearing-!"

"He has too wear-!"

"Oi!" Chuck cries as he grabs him by the head, shoves him forward and slips the tags back around his neck. "Wear them," he tells his son in his best Marshall's voice. "That's an order."

Chuck's jaw clenches so tightly it pops, but he doesn't make to remove them.

Raleigh releases an unsteady exhale and nods his thanks.

Herc pulls out his own, thumbs the curved edge of one to show him he understands. "And _don't_ lose them!" he adds, eyes narrowed on his son.

Raleigh inhales sharply, eyes darting to Chuck as if it hadn't even occurred to him.

He gives his son the look that says he means it and with a short, "Get back to bed. The both of ya!" leaves them alone.

He drops into his own bed heavily, pulls out his tags and runs his thumb over the worn print.

_Hansen, Scott._

He grips them in his hand and tugs them close to his chest and tries to fall asleep. He fails.

~~~

Somehow they make it through the day without fighting. Chuck is clearly holding a grudge, but he hasn't tossed the tags, and for that Herc is grateful. Raleigh shadows Chuck everywhere he goes until Chuck loses his temper and they get into a screaming match in the hangar bay. The acoustics of an empty scramble alley carry the sound all the way up to Herc's office.

He doesn't even bother yelling, or going down. Just has both summoned to his office. They stand at attention, and he breaks procedure and kicks his feet up onto the desk. Stacker'd have a heart attack if he knew. It warms him inside.

"Take a seat," he orders.

They do, Raleigh more conciliatory than Chuck.

"Tags out. On the desk."

They side eye each other. Raleigh takes Chuck's tags off and puts them on the tabletop with slightly more force than necessary. Chuck actually gives Raleigh's - or rather, Yancy's - the respect they deserve. Removing them sedately, metal chain rolling against the back of his neck, before gently setting them down.

Herc gets up, takes his off, turns them around so they're clearly legible and sets them down between them.

Chuck frowns. Picking them up, he brings them close and rubs his thumb across one, as if he might be able to wipe away the deception. Raleigh leans in, reads them, and relaxes back into his chair with a soft smile.

"Dad, I...I don't understand..." He looks up, so confused. So lost. So _hurt_.

"No," he sighs. "You don't. And that's all my fault." He gently sweeps the tags aside and perches on the edge of the desk. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I wasn't half the father I should have been to you. And I know what happened still-" He holds up his hand when Chuck makes to protest, effectively cutting him off. "I know it still hurts you. I know you miss him. I know you blame me for what happened. Scott was the father I couldn't be and I took him away from you. I'm _sorry_." He sighs, feeling the weight of the memory heavy in his gut. "I know...you think...that I...that I did it to hurt you. That I was jealous, or-"

"Dad, I don't-"

"I know," he replied with a nod. "But you _did_. And I'm sorry you ever felt that way. We never meant to hurt you. Scott just...wasn't the same after. And that was no one's fault but my own." He shakes his head, feeling it churn inside him - everything he's tucked away for so long, so he could fight, so he could lead, so he could survive another day. It had very nearly cost him everything.

"It wasn't," Chuck insists. He stands, clasping the sides of his face, and Herc looks up into too blue eyes. But Chuck is in there, he can _see_ him. Can _feel_ him there. "It wasn't," he says again, drawing him close.

It's more than they'd been expecting Raleigh to learn, but he's front row center when Chuck brings their mouths together. And at first, Herc can't quite make out why the kiss is so strange. It's Raleigh's body yes, but Chuck's finesse. It isn't until he realizes that it's _arousing_ him in ways he hasn't felt in years that he grasps Chuck by the shoulders and gently separates them. "Need permission, love," he tells his confused son. "Always. Even when the body feels like home, when it isn't. You need Raleigh's consent."

Raleigh pushes himself up from the chair and stands beside them. "One for one?" he asks Chuck. Who nods, surprised.

Herc groans when Raleigh leans in and kisses him. The body, the _taste_ familiar. The rest...new and exciting. He keeps his word, kisses Herc once - if deeply - and pulls away. His face is flushed and he won't meet their eyes, stepping back respectfully.

Herc catches him by the wrist, closes his fingers about it far more gently than he ever has about his son's anatomy before. "How long?" he asks.

"Five years, six months, two weeks, four days, nine hours and twenty-three minutes."

Chuck looks to his father and swallows. He's not entirely sure what's going on, Herc can tell, but he _wants_ it.

"Long time to be alone," he comments softly.

"Well, no one let me die, so..."

He doesn't finish, words trailing off ominously. Chuck growls and grabs him by the shirt front, hauling him into a kiss that's all raw passion. Raleigh trips forward, catching himself against Herc's thigh. Herc smooths his hair back, hand sliding down his side. "It's consent if you kiss back," he tells them both unnecessarily. He can feel erections pressing into his legs on either side. The pair of them moaning and grasping at one another as if they could swap back by simply climbing into one another.

Herc lets them. Lets them find their own balance across his lap. Lets them rut against his thighs as they strain for one another and release. Draws them close until they're between them, and rutting up against one another.

"Boys," he says and they both look up. "No one locked the door."

The twin smiles on their faces is almost eerie, or would be if it didn't look so _right_.

Chuck pats Raleigh against the ass and goes to lock the door. Leaving the older Ranger in the Marshall's arms. He turns meekly, but there's nothing meek about the kiss he and Herc share a moment later. 

His son climbs up onto the desk and wraps around him a few moments later, watching him lazily work the cock he's so familiar with. Everything about it is new to Raleigh, who trembles and flushes and gasps as he comes apart in his arms.

"Dad," Chuck rumbles in his ear. "Let me help." He slips around and drops gracefully to the floor in front of his own body. "All's fair, yeah?" he asks, eyes meeting the blue-green cast of his own.

Raleigh nods, mouth open and lower lip slightly puffy.

"Ever suck cock before?" Chuck asks conversationally, taking him into his mouth. In response, Raleigh grips the back of his head in a spot that has Chuck squirming in pleasure, tips his head back, and abruptly thrusts his hips all the way forward. Chuck's eyes widen as the ease with which Raleigh's body accommodates the motion permeates. Smiles around the cock in his mouth and draws away slowly.

"Oh, we're going to have a fine time, aren't we, mate?" he asks, giving a quick pinch and twist just off to the side of his balls that has Raleigh bucking almost uncontrollably between them.

Herc chuckles. "This one I know," he says, smoothing his hand down a familiar freckled chest. "This one..." He slides his hand back through blond hair, causing Chuck to sigh and tilt his head back. "I want to learn." He kisses Raleigh just behind the ear, setting off the chain reaction he's so used to provoking. Slides his arm about Raleigh's middle and guides him back. "But I'd rather wait until you're back in it."

"If either of you think _I'm_ waiting, you're mad," Chuck responds and licks a swipe up his own body's inner thigh, following his pelvic bone up toward his belly button. "I'll teach you. You teach me. And we'll have a grand ol' time, won't we Ray?"

Raleigh smirks, reaching out to catch his hand below Chuck's chin and drag him up. He leans in, tilting his head and does something to the sensitive skin just beyond the curve of his jaw that has Chuck frantically gripping the wood of the desk in a death grip. "Fair's fair," he husks against his ear. "Just promise me we'll get to have a refresher course when we swap back."

"Dad'll proctor the whole exam," Chuck promises.

Herc snorts a laugh.

"I'm sure he will," Raleigh agrees. "Any objection to him fucking me up the ass?"

Herc swallows thickly.

"Nah, mate. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Can _I_ fuck you up the ass?"

"Can your body take it?"

"Guess we'll find out."

They were going to be the death of him. He was certain.

They turn into a kiss so hot, Herc undoes his fly before he injures himself with the force of how quickly he's found himself hard and aching. Chuck pushes against Raleigh and they drop back against him, Raleigh's hands undoing the fly of Chuck's pants and pulling him free with practiced ease.  
Chuck looks up, bright blue eyes flashing in a way that Herc can see him clearly, as if he were still in his own body. "Call him, Dad," he husks against Raleigh's ear with a grin so smug Herc feels his erection bob in response. "He fucking _loves_ it."

Raleigh turns, hits him full force with a combination of Chuck's face and his own posture, the confident sway of his hips hypnotic. "Please, Dad," he rasps, rocking back against his groin. "I need your big cock inside me...right now."

Chuck grins and moves to mouth his neck. "Yeah, Dad...Make him _beg_ for it."

But what a death.


End file.
